


The Hour Before Midnight

by WotanAnubis



Category: Armello (Video Game)
Genre: Class Differences, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Elyssia attends a ball she doesn't enjoy very much.





	The Hour Before Midnight

Elyssia thought it was a rather good ball, all things considered. Shame it was being held at the royal palace, though. The presence of the King, brooding darkly on his throne, his unsheathed sword at his side, put rather a damper on what might otherwise have been a tolerable occasion.

Not that Elyssia cared overmuch for balls. They were rather a waste of time that could've been better spent drawing up plans. Both architectural and otherwise. But the King had invited everyone of note to this grand, masked ball and it would have been unwise to refuse the invitation. Especially in his present state.

Elyssia looked across the ballroom floor, glad her mask hid her expression. Wolves and Bears clumped around, without rhythm or grace, apparently considering the music a rough guideline at best. Oh, she'd expected that from Bears, of course, but she was rather disappointed in the Wolves. Surely such sleek predators should know how to dance?

The Rats were doing somewhat better, scurrying this way and that. Their dancing wasn't what Elyssia would call elegant, but at least there was a certain smoothness to the way they moved.

As for her fellow Rabbits. Well, Amber whirled this way and that, charming and dazzling as expected. Barnaby had not left the side of the buffet table yet, for which Elyssia felt nothing but gratitude. Likewise, Hargrave was not expected to dance, which was all to the good as well.

Everybody else, milling about, chattering aimlessly, trying not to notice the dour glare of the King, none of them were from any of the major Clans and so not particularly worthy of consideration.

Except one. A Fox wearing a beautifully sequined peacock mask stood aside the floor, coyly suggesting she would like to dance if only she found the right partner. Her dress, though still appropriate enough, was rather calculatingly on the risque side, so she was surrounded by hopeful suitors more than willing to sweep her off her feet.

Elyssia regarded her for a moment. The Fox was trouble. If she did have an invitation, it would have been forged. The moment her mask slipped, the guards would be on her. Sense dictated that she should stay well away so as to avoid any involvement in the coming calamity.

She made her way through the throng and found herself face to masked face with the Fox. Behind that disdainful beak, dark eyes glittered mischievously.

"May I have this dance?" Elyssia asked. She did not bother to bow and there were some affronted harrumphs from the gathered admirers.

The peacock mask turned away for a moment, looking up as though in thought.

"Yes, I think you may," the Fox replied.

The crowd around Elyssia and the Fox parted, opening the way to the dance floor. Their masks hid their expressions, but the air was still thick with their frustrations and resentments.

Elyssia and the fox weaved their way towards somewhere near the middle of the dancing crowd, mostly hidden from the eyes of the King and his gleaming guards.

"What do you think you are doing?" Elyssia hissed without missing a single beat.

"I'm ever so pleased to see you as well, darling," Scarlet replied without a pause in her step.

"Yes, well, of course I'm glad for your company," Elyssia muttered, briefly embarrassed. "But even so, you should not be here. It's far too risky."

"Should I not?" said Scarlet. "But I have an invitation."

"Made out to the Bandit King, no doubt?" Elyssia said dryly.

Behind her mask's beak, Scarlet smiled. The two of them whirled across the dance floor. It should have been more pleasant. There was light and music and warmth and Scarlet. But it was all a lie. The King was insane and nobody expected him to last the month. So while everyone danced and chattered and pretended they were all such good chums, alliances were formed, deals were made, and blades were sharpened.

Of course, the King wasn't dead _yet_. And anyone even suggesting that his rule would be anything but eternal would soon find themselves in the dungeon. So all the political maneuvering was hidden behind polite courtesies and veiled language.

Nothing new there, then.

"I've been to the Rabbit Clan Grounds recently," Scarlet remarked. "For business reasons, sadly. I apologize for not visiting, but it couldn't be helped."

"This wouldn't have been around the same time a certain embezzlement scandal came to light by chance?" Elyssia said.

"I couldn't help but notice the new walls," Scarlet continued. "Very solidly built. Gleaming. I was very impressed, I don't mind admitting."

"Thank you," said Elyssia. "It was quite the undertaking, especially in so short a time. But the Clan Grounds must be defended against all... eventualities."

"No doubt," Scarlet said. "Shame about the slums. Still filthy and rotten."

Elyssia was silent for a moment. "The Rabbit Clan only has limited funds," she said. "Some efforts are simply more important than others."

"We agree about that, at least," Scarlet said.

The conversation, not to mention the dance, was suddenly interrupted when Thane came crashing past, arms flailing wildly, spinning completely out of control.

"Really," Elyssia huffed.

Scarlet bent to the ground and picked something up. Elyssia was too distracted by the spectacle of Thane crashing into three Cats, a Badger, and two Possums to pay too much attention to what the Fox was doing, but she thought she caught a glimpse of an acorn in the woman's paw.

"Right," Scarlet declared. "I need some fresh air. Care to join me outside?"

* * * * *

The night was cold and dark and silent. It was a great improvement over the ball and its bright insincerity. Scarlet confidently led the way into one of the gardens and towards a small, stone bench near a fountain depicting the Lion King himself.

Elyssia almost choked when Scarlet casually removed her sequined mask and put it aside.

"Do you think that's... wise?" she managed.

"It'll be fine," Scarlet said. She sighed contently. "Ah, so much better to feel the wind on my face, don't you think?"

Moving with glacial slowness, Elyssia took off her own mask. Part of her expected the entire royal guard to jump out of the bushes at any moment and arrest them both. But the Bandit King's casual confidence was oddly reassuring.

Once Elyssia held her mask in her hand, Scarlet looked at her with a smile.

"So have you been? Really?" she asked, soft and serious.

"I've kept busy," Elyssia said. "Construction projects. Well, apparently you've seen them. Mostly I try keep myself tired enough I don't have the energy to think about... you know..."

Elyssia gestured vaguely in the direction of the King's fountain.

"It's the same with me," Scarlet replied. "All of us, I think. Everyone's preparing for what comes next."

Elyssia nodded. She didn't ask Scarlet what she meant. She didn't have to. What came next was blood. The only real question was whose. And, _perhaps_ , who would be standing at the top of the pile at the end.

At that point something happened that should not have. That was against all reason and propriety.

But then, life rarely cared about reason or propriety.

Scarlet took Elyssia's paw in her own.

They sat there for a while, on that stone bench near the moonlit fountain, hand in hand, in silence. It shouldn't have happened. It couldn't happen. Their stations were too far apart, their viewpoints and priorities entirely different.

But in this quiet garden, far below the mercifully uncaring moon, all of that didn't matter much. Right here, right now, Elyssia was glad for Scarlet's closeness. Even if she didn't exactly understand her.

"And when it's all over?" Scarlet asked.

"It hasn't even begun yet," Elyssia replied.

"It never hurts to plan ahead," said Scarlet.

"I don't know," Elyssia admitted. "We shall have to see."

"Hmm," said Scarlet. "I guess it'll do."

A guardsman appeared from the dark, his gilded armor sinister in the moonlight. Elyssia jumped from the bench, tearing away from Scarlet, heart suddenly pounding in her chest. Scarlet, the Bandit King, unmasked.

"How dare you sneak up on us?" Elyssia demanded in her most imperious voice. "You are intruding upon a private conversation. Such rudeness! Get out of my sight at once!"

"Oh, relax," said Scarlet. "We're not in trouble."

"What?" said Elyssia.

The black-tailed guardsman marched past Elyssia, ignoring her completely. He handed something to Scarlet, then walked on, disappearing into the darkness as suddenly as he'd appeared from it.

"Ah," said Elyssia. "One of yours."

Scarlet's paws moved and the small package vanished somewhere inside her provocative dress.

"Don't start," said the Fox. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now."

"I'm sure he's a fine fellow," Elyssia said. "In his own way."

"There, was that so hard?" Scarlet said. She stood up. "Well, I fear my business here is concluded. I shall have to leave you now."

Elyssia looked at the bulk of the palace. In there, there would be dancing and laughter and joyful conversation. And none of it would be even remotely real. Except for Barnaby, because he didn't know what was really going on.

"Perhaps I shall go with you," Elyssia said.

"It's better you didn't," the Bandit King said. "Things would only get more complicated. Please, stay and enjoy the rest of the party."

"Thank you. I shan't," said Elyssia.

Scarlet gave her a long, thoughtful look. "Perhaps you'd like to visit _The Cat's Paw_ one day. It's a little tavern I frequent."

"A den of brigands, mercenaries and thieves, no doubt," Elyssia said.

"So much more honest than this place," Scarlet said. "You must come one day. I think it'll surprise you."

"I..." Elyssia faltered, then tried again. "I'll consider it."

Scarlet bowed, half mocking, half sincere. She took Elyssia's paw and kissed it softly.

"Until then," she said.


End file.
